


Ideas

by k_haruyuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 10,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: Some ideas that I won't write anymore, but can be used by others.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 14





	1. Shooter (Movie mostly) AU

~ Viktor is an ex-military from Russia, who now lives in a small town in Japan. He works is a Ice Skating Rink as an instructor and stays with his dog in a small house near it.

~ He's contacted by his senior, Yakov, who tells him about a plan to assassinate Russia's president, when he comes to visit Japan to a diplomatic meet with the Japanese Prime Minister. Viktor try to investigate all the possibilities and when the shooting happens, he's accused of attempted murder both politicians.

~ Russia plans to have Nikiforov being charged and sentenced to death, but the Japanese government also wants to deal with him, so enter the Japanese branch of Interpol, with Okukawa Minako as the commander, Katsuki Yuuri as the senior Special Agent and Minami Kenjirou, Fujiwara Hikari and Omiki Yuuto as Novice Agents.

~ Misteriously, Katsuki Yuuri wears a golden ring in his right hand ring finger and receives someone at his home right after accepting the case. Nikiforov disappears and Katsuki investigate everything tying Nikiforov to the crime, and shows proof of his innocence, including high proficiency dealing with Viktor Rifle. Later, is revealed that Yakov planned everything and Georgi was the real shooter. They were sentenced to life imprisonment by both governs, on a prison between the two countries.

~ After being congratulated, Yuuri reveals that he and Viktor are actually married, and that they were living together all the time in Yutopia. He also reveals that Viktor taught him everything about weapons and he taught Viktor to ice skate. Viktor stays in Japan with the Katsukis. 


	2. Harry Potter AU

~ Set after the Goblet of Fire. Voldemort is out there and there's panic everywhere, including the magic School of Drumstang. Lilia Baranovskaya becomes the new director after Karkaroff's disappearance and realizes the need of someone to teach the students Defense Against the Dark Arts. She then ask help of a old friend, an auror called Minako Okukawa, who talks about her ward, Katsuki Yuuri. Baranovskaya so tasks Viktor Nikiforov, Potions teacher, to bring Katsuki there. He does find him, but...

~ Russian's Magic Minister sends Dementhors to Drumstang because of Karkaroff and Katsuki deals with then alone with a patronus in form of a Toy-Poodle. Only later Professor Nikiforov realizes that Katsuki used the spell without a wand and without words. Katsuki accepts the teacher position, requesting for the classes to be at nights. Classes that soon became highly sought by the students. Viktor falls in love with Yuuri, but Yuuri keeps saying he can't love and be loved by anyone.

~ Later is revealed that Yuuri not only Harry Potter's cousin, but he was also present the day Lilian and James Potter died because of Voldemort. Yuuri was the one who helped with the spell who defeated Voldemort and helped Sirius escape Azkaban. He is also cursed to receive every injury Harry gets because of Voldemort after the events of Goblet of Fire. Voldemort tries to get more followers at Drumstang, but he ends dueling with Yuuri. Yuuri wins, but it's revealed that Voldemort is actually Nagini, who bites him I'm the leg and run away. Viktor saves Yuuri by giving him a special antidote, but Yuuri ends in coma, waking only after Voldemort's defeat by Harry. When he sees Viktor, he confess his feelings and they start dating.


	3. Sleeping Beauty x Howl' Moving Castle AU

~ There's a lot of music in this. I might provide some poetry to be used as songs.

~ Viktor Nikiforov is a Prince famous for being a womanizer and after his father forces him to marry Princess Mila Babicheva, he ends being cursed by the witch Lilia Baranovskaya, who ends turning him into a old man. After leaving the castle, Viktor goes on a journey alone in search of a way to break the curse. He then meets another cursed being, a Scarecrow, who takes him to a different castle. There, he meets a shy Fire Spirit named Yuuri, and the Magician who owns the castle, Phichit. 

~ When cleaning the castle, discovers that there are other objects who were cursed (Yuuko, Takeshi, Minami, Yuuto, Hikaru, Satsuki, Kanako) and everyone tells him to be careful with Phichit. Viktor talks with Yuuri a lot. Viktor discovers that his Kingdom plans to go to war with Nipon and is asked by Phichit to Go to the Palace in his instead. There, he meets the Royal Wizard Minako Okukawa, King Toshiya, Queen Hiroko and Princess Mari. Minako asks for her Pupil and Viktor thinks she's talking about Phichit. He then discovers that Minako's pupil is Yuuri and blames Ruzda for his disappearance. 

~ Minako and Lília fight each other. Viktor confronts Phichit, who tells him everything. That he's the one who cursed Yuuri by accident. After forcing Phichit to meet Minako and Lília, Viktor asks for the curses to be lifted. Lilia says her curse can't be lifted and Minako says she can't lift Yuuri's since Phichit is the one who casted it and the other are cursed by the castle. Both curses are lifted when Viktor kiss Yuuri's fire form by accident, in something both Lilia and Minako calls Soulmate Kiss. Ends with a Royal Wedding and a Alliance between Nipon and Ruzda.


	4. Kabuki AU

~ I will draw arts If someone writes It.

~ It starts with a exhibition by the freelancer photographer, Victor Nikiforov, in Tokyo. The theme is Scarlet Red, but most of the photos are in Black and White with some parts cromado a person in red. Fingernails, Kimono, Necklace, Tattoo and Lips. The Photos doesn't reveal the models face, something that makes the people present wonder who are they. 

~ Reporters Christophe Giacometti, Phichit Chulanont, Mila Babicheva, Cao Bin, Seung-Gil Lee, Hisashi Morooka, Sara Crispino and Michele Crispino are special guests. 

~ In the last day, a new photo is added, with someone wearing the kimono, with red fingernails, a tattoo in his left collarbone, red lipstick, the necklace and using a fox mask hiding part of the face. In a press conference, Victor temos the story of the Scarlet Red, where a photograph were hired a year ago to cover for a magazine a Kabuki performance named Senbonzakura. The photographer falls in love with the female protagonist, without knowing it's a man performing her. After being allowed to join an interview between a reporter and some of the actors, the photographer meets the actor who perform the female protagonist and after some drinks, they sleep together in the photographer's hotel room. Days later, the photographer was dumped by the magazine, who was forced by actor to withdraw him from the team and the photographer, pissed, screamed at the actor and left Japan.

~ Weeks later, he learn from the internet that the magazine who hired him was famous for trashing japanese celebrities and making lies about them. He realizes that this could end his career if he didnt get fired and realizes that he's safe because of the actor. With the pictures he took, he wrote about the play and the actors and published It on his blog. He also left a message hidden there only for the actor and prays that he reads and answers back to him. The actor does send an email with a phone mulher and they talk again. The photographer asks for forgiveness and the actor says he forgive him because he didn't know about the magazine and that he loves the photographer. The actor reveals that he's been a fan for years.

~ And then, a person appears wearing the kimono and the Fox mask. He comes near Victor and bows to the reporters, before turning to Victor and dropping on his knees, proposing right there with a golden ring. Victor is shocked, and accepts the propose, taking off the mask from the person's face. That's when they realize the man is a Kabuki actor called Yukinomori Tsukishirou, who is also called Yuuri Katsuki.


	5. The Hitman's Bodyguard AU

Viktor Nikiforov is an expert bodyguard with a 100% success business. That's it, until one of his clients, Josef Karpisek, is killed right after entering a private jet by a sniper right after he was safely put there by Viktor. He lost all the prestige he had and decides to put all the blame on his now ex-girlfriend and a police detective, Mari Katsuki, who work very hard to support herself and her younger brother, after the death of their parents, and got promoted right after Karpisek's death.

Viktor also doesn't have much contact with Yuuri, because he was a weird and chubby nerd. Also, there are rumors about an amazing Hitman called 'Eros' going around everywhere he go.

6 years later, while driving another client called Cao Bin, Viktor receives a call from Mari. She asks for his help to protect someone, but when he begins to discuss with her, she just orders him to come to one of her private hideouts. When he finally arrives, she tells him that the person he need to protect is required on a justice court in Tokyo for a trial against Hisashi Motorola, a powerful minister that her team accuses of corruption, genocides, illegal weapon and drug's selling, etc. When he met said person, he's shocked to see a very beautiful man, using skin tight black clothes and a very shiny red lipstick in his plush lips. That's when realizes this man is actually Eros, the famous Hitman who seduces all his victims before killing them. The man is a master in several killing arts, and there's a lot of crime lord's who fears him dearly.

When the hideout is mysteriously compromised half a hour after Mari's report to the police, Viktor sees no choice but to protect 'Eros' until they arrive in the tribunal court in Tokyo. Viktor admires 'Eros' deadly skills, but restricts his movements while they begins the journey, but it gets hard when they get involved in several cars, bikers and a boat chase with mercenary's hired by Hisashi Morooka and 'Eros' himself keeps releasing his hands all the time. After traveling for some time, 'Eros' tells him about his most delicious kill, a man who he accidentally saw killing a gentle couple who owned an Onsen in a city called Hasetsu when he was only a child. 

Time passes quickly and closer they arrive to their destination, closer the time for 'Eros' testimony ends. Morooka's lawyer keeps questioning about the mysterious witness. They finally arrives in a very destroyed car and 'Eros' announces his presence with style, parading with swaying hips and flirtatious winks until he kicks the table and sits in the chair, crossing his legs and tilting his face with a smirk on his lips. After promising to not lie in court, 'Eros' tells everything. Who he really is (to Visitor's surprise), the man who was his first kill (he was no one else than Josef Karpisek, who wanted to make Hasetsu a crime port. That shocks Viktor, who still blames Mari for Karpisek's death.), and the unoficial meeting with Hisashi Morooka, who wanted to make the Japanese people his slaves and put the country against powerful country.

When asked about evidence, Yuuri Katsuki then talks about his best friend, Phichit Chulanont, and his social media channels. One of them is a high security blog about World Conspiracies. In there, they can find several photos about Morooka and his army in action, killing several innocent people. In there, there's also several reports about what happened there by Phichit. Since Phichit Chulanont is a well know freelancer reporter.

And then, the court declares Morooka guilty, but the politician and his mercenary's attack the justice court. Viktor gets injured protecting Mari and Yuuri goes after Morooka. After killing him, he goes back and them sees Viktor and Mari talking. He freezes after seeing their happy faces and makes a important decision. He them meets Mari alone to ask her to arrest him, and congratulates her about having her boyfriend back. She tells him there's no boyfriend, but does arrest him. Viktor gets shocked when he sees Mari arresting Yuuri, and when Yuuri approaches him, he is shocked again when Yuuri suddenly kiss him and then he and Mari leaves. 

Yuuri Katsuki goes to court but is released because there's no real evidence saying that he is 'Eros' and that he is a Hitman. He then realizes Viktor is there, waiting for him. 


	6. Faster than a kiss AU

Viktor Nikiforov now works as a dog caretaker for Yuuri Katsuki, his new college teacher and a ice skating instructor, and his two dogs, Vicchan and Makkachin. Yuuri is 5 years older than Viktor.

Before being a teacher, Yuuri is a 5-times GPF and World Champion of figure skating, but no one except some people at the ice rink (Celestino, Phichit, Satsuki and some OC's) seems to know about this fact. Viktor also helps him in the ice skating rink with children. (his first part-time job) and Yuuri also owns the rink (another fact not well known).

One day, Viktor receives the sad news that his older sister and her husband died in an accident, and suddenly, he has a child (Yuri Plisetsky) to take care? Yuuri helps him with the funeral and decides to offer him help to take care of the child. They both moves to Yuuri's home and Yuri immediately is shocked when he meets Yuuri for the first time and… asks for an autograph? When they decides the house chores, Yuuri cooks and Viktor cleans almost every room, except Yuuri's bedroom. They also decided to walk the dogs together with Yuri, and they take him to the rink too. 

Viktor sees himself falling in love with Yuuri more and more. But he thinks he's not qualified to be with him, after sees a news gossip about him and another skater, Christophe. That's when he learns the truth about Yuuri and realized that Yuuri os always kind to him, even when they meet the first time.

Viktor remembers himself alone, in a coffee shop, waiting his now ex-boyfriend for hours before the seat in front of him is occupied by Yuuri, who was the new ice skating instructor. Yuuri apologies for being late and blames the heavy rain. They talk for a while and soon became friends. When they leave the coffee shop (after Viktor's boyfriend text him to cancel their date), Yuuri gives Viktor his umbrella, puts up his hood and leaves there running in the rain. The umbrella has a brown head of a dog strap and a black skating boot strap tied. After being abandoned by his boyfriend again, Yuuri takes him to the ice rink and they skate around other people, giggling and playing with other children. That's when Yuuri offers him the job to take care of his poodles and Viktor accepts. Months later, Viktor and his boyfriend break-up after Viktor sees him kissing a girl and he goes to Yuuri, who stays with him when he cries until he sleeps. In the morning, Yuuri is a mess and Viktor laughs at him. Days later, trash about his ex-boyfriend appears on social media and Viktor learns his plans was to be with him to take his money, and when he realizes Viktor wasn't rich, he sets his new Target on the girl from before. He's in jail now.

What Viktor doesn't know is that Yuuri and Phichit were the ones behind that. They talk later, when Yuuri reveals the reasons he didn't told him about his past. Yuuri was a very lonely person with anxiety, and was victim of several rumors and fake news because of his success and the way the media loved to play with him. Yuuri apologizes for it and Viktor says he needs to be punished. So that's how the 3 of then ended watching all of Yuuris programs that night, for his embarrassment. Later, Viktor and Yuuri start dating. 

Yuri becames a talented figure skater, with Yuuri as his coach. Viktor takes over the duty of Yuri's cheerleader and in a GPF event, Viktor presents Yuuri with a pair of golden rings and asks him in marriage after the event is won by Yuri.


	7. Vitya's Life Journal

Viktor Nikiforov is a famous Russian Figure Skater. His days consist with heavy training, his only friend Makkachin and a Journal where he puts his secret hobby: Food. But, after the GPF in Sochi, he receives a call from the hospital he did routine check-up and a doctor declares he's very sick and has only 3 months until he dies from it. Shocked, he falls in depression and locks himself in his home for some days, before deciding to live the rest of his days freely. 

Opening his journal, full of photos and stuff written in Russian and English about several types of food from around the world from magazines, cooking websites and YouTube channels. One of them is about a dish called Katsudon, from a YouTube channel called Yutopia Katsuki, about a Japanese family (a couple, their daughter and their son - who Viktor might have a crush) and the place they live, an inn with the most delicious Katsudon ever made.

Viktor packs his bags and with Makkachin, decides to explore the world guided by the journal. He tastes several different dishes, takes pictures and post in his social media pages days after when he is in other place, ignoring the several notifications about people questioning where he is and what's happening. Two months later, he arrives in Hasetsu, the last city from his journal and immediately fall in love with the city, the onsen, the Katsuki family and specially with Katsudon. Curiously, the family seems to know who he is and Yuuri Katsuki literally faints when they meet for the first time. 

After a while, Viktor realizes that the Katsuki family loves Makkachin, and he decides that she will be ok after his death. Because of these thoughts, he cries one night and Yuuri, hearing him, decides to check if he's ok. Yuuri reveals that he was a skater himself, but now he's coachless and in a slump after his 6th place in Sochi GPF. Viktor them tells him about his illness and Yuuri is so shocked that he forces him to go to a hospital, where Viktor discovers that he's healthy. After some calls with the Russian hospital and Yakov, they discover that there was a mixup with the records.

Viktor then decided to return to St. Petersburg to help the family of the patient who is really sick, and decides to leave Makkachin in Hasetsu. To his surprise, Yuuri says he wants to go too, because Viktor needs a friend to be by his side. They go and weeks later, they attend the sick patient's funeral. Later, Viktor tells Yuuri he doesn't know what to do now and Yuuri surprises him by asking him to be his coach. Viktor then says Yuuri needs to be by his side forever, and they accept in the end. 


	8. Hero AU - BNHA x OPM

Step One - Yuuri Katsuki

Yuuri Katsuki, unlike most people, didn't have superpowers (also known as 'Quirk') but still decides to become a hero after trying to save his family from Yakuza and is heavily injured in the process. In middle school, he was bullied because of his lack of quirk, and that Just makes him more determined. Yuuri, with Minako Okukawa([Fang], S-Class Hero) help, starts training his body with physical exercises, Aikido and dance daily. After 1 year, he begins to acquire super strength, super speed, super resistente que super senses.

Back to school, Yuuri still is bullied but things got out of control when he punches a wall with half of his strength and makes a heavy crack there, shocking everyone there. The school transfers him to a School for Heros, where he is challenged by Instructor Min-So Park (former A-Class Hero) and her special ability, 'Quirk Annulment'. To bad for her that his skills are quirkless.

After a while, he(C-Class student) starts being a vigilant together with Phichit (C-Class Student, Quirk: Technology Navigation, Special Skill: Hacking), Mari (new S-Class Hero, [Yankee], Quirk: Iron Transmutation, Special Skill: Strength and Willpower), Yuuko (B-Class Student, Quirk: Strength, Special Skill: Karate), and Celestino (a Quirkless man who becomes a S-Class Hero, [King], after receiving credit for Yuuri's work. Especial Skill: Luck)

Enemies: Leo (C-Class Student, Quirk: , Special Skill: Rapier), Guang-Hong: (C-Class Student, Quirk: , Special Skill: Sling) - Who became allies after being defeated -, Yuuto, Hikaru (No-Class Students, Quirks: Shadow Manipulation, Special Skills: Ninja, Martial Arts), Kanako (Former B-Class Hero, School teacher, Quirk: Real Shadow Manipulation, Special Skill: Quirk Imitation) and some OC's. 

School Instructors: Min-So Park (teaches Physical Improvement), Celestino (after being S-Class Hero, teaches English and other normal subjects), Kanako (teaches Quirk analyzation) and OC's for other subjects. Yuuri's bullying now is virtual since the students are afraid of him. Meanwhile, Yuuri sabes the life of a guy named Masumi, a man without a quirk who tries to be a Hero.

And then, arrives the day where it happens the official evaluation to become a Hero. Unfortunately, Yuuri receives a call from his family telling him about Vicchan's death. Distressed, he didn't make the full marks and fails the test. In the official banquet, he gets blackout drunk.

Yuuri starts questioning himself the worth of being a Hero, when someone exposes his family onsen address online and the whole place is trashed by several people with quirks and the attack only stops when Minako, Mari, Yuuko and Takeshi arrives there. The people gets shocked when they learn that the place they were destroying is Yankee's home too. Takeshi watches everything with shock because he was the one who posted the inn's location on the internet, but he did as a prank and never expected it ended like this and is still being called 'Hero' by the people after, making him feel nauseous. Yuuri arrives and cries when he see the inn's state. He then guess is all his fault and declares he won't try to be a Hero anymore, telling then he will leave Hasetsu.

End of Step One

…

Fase Two - Viktor Nikiforov

Viktor is a Cyborg created by Dr. Nikolai Plisetsky, one of the Hero's School and Association sponsors, to be his grandson caretaker. But what he didn't know is that Yuri is a genius himself and mess with Viktor's programmation because he wants to play as a Hero and he needs a villain for It. So, everytime he says the words 'I'm a Hero', Viktor enters in a Berserk mode. But he gets bored easily and drops the Hero Game, forgetting to undo the new programmation. 

As special guests, they participate of the final banquet after the final evaluation. Yuri accidentally says that he's a Hero too, Viktor enters Berserk mode and begins to destroy everything there. He's so powerful that most of the Hero's there couldn't do anything to stop him, except a Black haired man who easily breaks Viktor's hands.

Yuri exclains that the drunken man destroyed his robot, something that was unnecessary. Curiously, most of the people agrees with him, before freezing when Viktor turns to then and shows the guns on his body. Yuuri knocks him out with a single hit, drunk, and leaves there.

The thing is, Viktor is only a half machine, and after being fixed by Professor Nikolai, he starts talking about his Yuuri and that he needs tfind him. Nikolai tells him that Yuuri is missing after his house being trashed. Still, he decides to look for him and finds him helping the dojo of Satsuki Muramoto, one of Minako's First student, and asks for him to be… his coach? A villain causes destruction in a city near the dojo and Yuuri says that he will analyze Viktor's abilities first by him defeating the villain. 

After this, Viktor convinces Yuuri to become a official hero. Viktor becomes a S-Class, but Yuuri, C-Class. Yuuri is fine with it, since he doesn't want to be famous, so he becomes 'Eros', the Silent Hero. A hero who only acts when other Heroes couldn't deal with the enemies. Meanwhile, Viktor duels with Yuuri, with the loser realizes a wish for the winner. Yuuri wins, but Viktor claims that he cheated by stealing his heart. Yuuri then data he Will steal something more and Kiss him quickly, challenging Viktor to catch him after. Later, someone compares 'Eros' with Yuuri Katsuki and he becomes someone feared by villains and other heros.

Casting

Yuri!! On Ice: One-Punch Man, Boku no Hero

Step One

Yuuri (C-Class Student): Saitama, Izuku

*Celestino (S-Class Hero, Teacher): King

Phichit (C-Class Student): None

*Minako (S-Class Hero, Teacher), *Satsuki: Fang

*Yuuko (B-Class Student): Tank top, Satou

*Takeshi (B-Class Student): Pig God, Asui

*Mari (S-Class Hero): Metal Bat, Tetsutetsu

Minami (B-Class Student): Flash, Iida

Yuuto/Hikaru (B-Class Students, Villains): Garou, Neito

Kanako (Teacher, Villain): Sonic, Tsukuyomi

Morooka (S-Class Hero, Teacher): Atomic Samurai, Todoroki

Seung-Gil (A-Class Student): Watchdog, Kyoka

Guang-Hong (B-Class Student, Villain): Golden Ball, Minoru

Cao Bin (A-Class Hero, Teacher): Snakebite Snek, Ryu

JJ (A-Class Hero): Amai Mask

Natalie: School Director

Alain (S-Class Hero, Villain): Metal Knight

Isabela (A-Class Student): Stinger, Kosei

Leo (C-Class Student, Villain): Spring Mustachio, Shuji

Otabek (A-Class Student): Kirishima

Min-So (Teacher): Aizawa

...

Step Two

*Viktor (S-Class Hero): Genos, Bakugou Katsuki

Yakov: Hero Association Leader

*Lília: Prophecy Division Leader

Mila: Shibabawa, Sosaki

Georgi (S-Class Hero): Zombie Guy, Ashido

Yuri (S-Class Hero): Genius Kid, Aoyama

Nikolai: Dr. Kuseno, Scientist

Sara (S-Class Hero): Tatsumaki, Reiko

Michele (A-Class Hero): Fubuki, Urakawa

*Christophe (S-Class Hero): Puripuri, Itsuka

*Masumi (C-Class Hero):Mumen Rider, Yagi

Emil (S-Class Hero): Drive Knight, Momo

*Are people who know, or realises soon that Yuuri and Eros are the same.

P.S.: OPM and BNHA characters are to be used as reference for Character Backgrounds, Personalities, Quirk/Abilities, etc.


	9. TV News AU

There a two TV channels that are famous for their rivally: Hasetsu TV - directed by Minako Okukawa - and Rostelecom TV - directed by Lilia Baranovskaya.

Viktor Nikiforov is a famous newscaster for Rostelecom TV and Yuuri's favorite Idol. Because of this, he tries to enter Rostelecom TV but because he is a mess, he ends inside the Hasetsu TV building, who was recruiting new staff too. 

Hasetsu TV Casting:

Section Leaders: Satsuki (Varieties), Alain (Sports), Cao Bin (News)

Annoucers: JJ (Sports), Yuuko, Kanako, Takeshi (Varieties), Min-So, Morooka, Celestino (News)

Journalists: Minami, Yuuto, Hikaru, Guang-Hong, Leo, Seung-Gil, Isabella, Yuuri

Weather forecaster: Phichit.

Rostelecom TV Casting:

Section Leaders: Anya (Varieties), Yakov (Sports), Josef (News)

Announcers: Viktor, Georgi, Masumi, Emil, Nikolai

Weather forecaster: Christophe

Journalists: Mila, Yuri, Sara, Michele, Otabek, Ketty

Extra stuff:

  * Yuri swears a lot in live recordings;
  * Georgi is always flirting with Anya, but with no success;
  * Phichit uses his hamsters in costumes to present the weather;
  * Christophe shows off his body;
  * JJ has a Sports program called JJ Style and was recruited for Hasetsu TV with privileges by his father;
  * Takeshi proposes to Yuuko in a live program;
  * Celestino is a spy from Rostelecom TV inside Hasetsu TV;
  * Yuuri has bad luck. Very bad luck. Or he is just a mess, making small or big mistakes everywhere and making coworkers question why he was not fired yet.



Viktor and Yuuri meet by accident because Makkachin knocks Yuuri in a park after Vicchan's death. They meet several times, and nobody realises it because Yuuri is different (Eros mode) when they meet. They start dating, but problems between the two TV Stations makes them fight all the time.

The thing is, it seems that Rostelecom TV are coping Hasetsu TV projects and using the issues in JJ's contract to destroy Hasetsu TV. Of course, Viktor doesn't believe it and accuses Yuuri of trying to get close to him to use him against Rostelecom TV. They break-up with Yuuri leaving behind one of his project, that has some mistakes made by him. 

Days later, Viktor sees the same project in his desk, with the same mistakes made by Yuuri, but made by Yuri. That's when he realizes Yuuri was telling the truth and announces it properly, giving the credit to Hasetsu TV's Journalist Yuuri Katsuki, ending the program asking apologizes to Yuuri and the public. Yuri Plisetsky was shocked to hear about this and after screaming at him, Viktor shows both of the project to the staff, telling that this is proof that they are coping Hasetsu TV projects. Lilia reads both of projects, with a serious face and Yuri confess that he receives some projects from Celestino, who they learn later that work at Hasetsu TV instead of being in vacation because Anya ordered him to and Celestino uses JJ to blackmail Alain, and that way, he managed to enter Hasetsu TV without problems.

Lilia makes Rostelecom TV news to reveal the truth and apologizes to Hasetsu TV. Hasetsu TV uses Yuuri to give their answers, where he tells their part and, to everyone's surprise, he sings Serenade for Two with a beautiful voice for Viktor. He is casted to sing for Hasetsu TV newests programs (Still Alive, History Maker, You Only Live Once).

At the ending, is revealed in their wedding that the rivalry between Minako and Lilia is a lie, and that actually they were friends all the time.


	10. Star Wars AU

The war between the Empire and the Republic is on. Viktor is a mercenary with a lot of problems and debts, blaming the war for them. In a shitty pub, he sees a hooded figure being heavily teased by some monsters and with his weird sense of justice, he gets the Monsters attention and them end being beaten by them, who tells everyone there things about Viktor. He realizes that the hooded figure has a golden human-size robot who looks at him weirdly and holds a navigation robot in his lap.

The hooded figure talks in a unknown language to the golden robot, who nods and questione Viktor if he has a spaceship. Viktor says yes, but he wasn't allowed to fly because of his debts. The hooded figure says more and the golden robot says that Viktor's debts are nos clean. To Viktor's surprise, his debts are really clean, so he decided to take their request. 

The hooded figure and the two robots joins Viktor's crew (another navigation robot called Makkachin and a cat hybrid named Yuri) and the golden haired robot introduce himself as Phichit, their navigation robot as Vicchan and the hooded figure as Katsudon. That makes the hooded man getting angry at him. They get to know the inside of the spaceship and when they arrive at the kitchen, but everything there is a mess. Katsudon says something to Phichit, who agrees and forces Viktor and Yuri to get groceries. Viktor orders Makkachin to keep an eye on Katsudon, and after they bought a lot of stuff (with Katsudon money), they found the kitchen clean and dinner ready. They eat quickly, telling that they never had such delicious food to eat, and Phichit tells then that for now Katsudon will be dealing with their food.

They travel through the space and planets, using clues inside Vicchan's system. Each planet add more clues. Viktor starts to think that something wrong is happening when a soldier leaves them alone after starting to question, but no one noticed Katsudon moving his hand under the cloak he's always wearing. When something like this happens again, Yuri notices the movement but seems to forget when the hand moves closer on his face. 

When a planet controlled by the empire tries to destroy them, Katsudon, Phichit and Vicchan steals the battle jet and with skill and dexterity, they defeat the enemies. Viktor and Yuri captures a transmission between Phichit and someone important in that planet, and when they are back, the robot tells them that everything is alright now. When they land on another planet to restore theis supplies and look for another clue, Katsudon suddenly disappears for a while and sometimes later, news that a powerful gang was defeated by a single man. Viktor realizes that Phichit is fretting about a injury in Katsudon's leg and decides to lend them his medicine box. When he arrives in their bedroom, he sees the cape and some dark clothes on the floor and… a lightsaber on the desk at the beds side? Holy shit, does this mean…

But before he ends the thought, the bathroom door opens and there appears a naked dark haired man who freezes when he notices that there's someone there. Suddenly, the light saber flies to his hand and he ignites it just before he jumps in Viktors direction, who almost got hit if Phichit didn't appear suddenly and stopped him. That's when Viktor realises that the man is blind and apologizes to him. Phichot does too and explains everything.

The man is Katsudon, who his real name is Yuuri and he is a non-registered Jedi knight looking for his sister, the Republic Princess. Yuuri is actually her bodyguard and her double, who was in her place when the empire tried to kidnap her, so she flew to a safe planet (the one they meet), where he found Phichit and Vicchan. 

Months later, they managed to contact the Princess Mari, only to discover that she was in danger. Yuuri decides to fly alone to the empire's Dark Moon and he invades it at the same time Viktor and Yuri deals with their spaceship protection. Yuri fights against Darth Vader, who ends to be his father, Toshiya, and kills him. The Dark Moon is destroyed and with it, the war ends.

Mari declares Viktor and Yuri War Heroes, and when questioned for Yuuri, she says since he is her double, he shouldn't be there. She then says he's supposed to work as her for inspecting other planets for the remaining imperial forces and that he needs a well equipped spaceship and a trustworthy crew to help him. The fic ends with Viktor, Yuri, Yuuri, Phichit and more boarding the new spaceship and since Viktor and Yuuri can't be dating in public, Phichit tries to make their room properly for then to have dates and 'mate' as he doesn't want to say sex in front of Vicchan, Makkachin and Yuri.


	11. Reverse Time Travel AU

1st Part - Viktor

Viktor Nikiforov is twelve years old and getting ready to start ice skating in Juriors when on his birthday, he wakes up in a very different room with a large brown poodle at his side. To his shock, he listens to a male voice clearly talking about him and the door slides open, revealing a man with dark hair, brown eyes who talks something about being late to train and the man is surprised when he see the boy lying in the bed. (Actually Yuuri was so shocked he almost passed out right there.)

Viktor learns the man's name, Yuuri, and that right now they are in a city called Hasetsu, Japan, and that the year is 2015. Yuri's family is shocked too when they see younger Viktor there, but very quickly they made him happy. (Mari also takes a lot of pictures of him, who gets shocked to see a smartphone and Yuuri helps translating for Russian.) Yuuri is also a skater too, and it seems that he and Viktor had an prior relationship. Viktor asks to go sightseeing and Yuuri goes, but Viktor needs to disguise himself. They walk around the city, where Viktor gets more and more enchanted by the calmness the city have. 

Viktor asks Yuuri to skate, and Yuuri takes him to Ice Castle, where he meet a Japanese woman called Yuuko, her husband and their triplets, laughing so hard when he learn that they names are figure skating jumps. Yuuri chooses to skate Yuri on Ice, since Eros is too mature for a 12 year old to see and when he finishes, is surprised to see that Viktor is crying and clapping loudly at him. Yuuko then tells Viktor that Yuri on Ice has the Free Program record and that the GPF was in Barcelona weeks ago. 

Viktor hears Yuuri talking with someone when he was supposed to sleep and keeps wondering about the golden ring in his right hand finger. He was married? Or it's just for fashion? But Yuuri wears it everywhere, so it seems that the ring is something very precious. For a week, he learn a lot about Yuuri, his family, Hasetsu and when Yuuko tells him he will inspire others around the world to skate, he suddenly disappears.

2nd Part - Yuuri Katsuki

Twelve years old Katsuki Yuuri wakes up in a room who is not his at the Onsen and with a naked man with silver hair. Of course he's gets so shocked he panics and only calm down because the man helped him. After squealing so much, the man talk to him him japanese and explains what's going on. Little Yuuri is actually on a Soulmate Time Travelling, and explains that since the real Yuuri is getting ready to the 2019 Grand Prix Final, he will take care of little Yuuri. He shows him a lot of pictures, talks about their wedding and Yuuri accomplishments. The fic ends with Little Yuuri is shocked to see himself skate beautifully on the ice and wins his 4th gold medal before disappearing after a week.


	12. Koyuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yuri!"  
> I turn my face, watching Viktor Nikiforov approach us with a forced smile on his face. He then looks at me with his face tilted and raises his cell phone, treating me like I'm just another one of his fans.  
> "Commemorative photo? Sure!"  
> I take a deep breath and, carrying 'our' daughter in my arms, I approach with my hand rising and hitting hard in the cheek. A slap that makes everyone present in silence, shocked by the fact that someone dares to slap Viktor Nikiforov in the middle of the Grand Prix Final.  
> "Not bad, Katsudon." My skater and Grand Prix Final Champion, Yuri Plisetsky, who was with me all along, comments.  
> And just when Viktor realizes who I really am, I turn my back on him and walk away, with 'my' daughter Koyuki in my arms and Yuri right behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have started to write this AU, but I decided to drop after realizing I was having writer's block.

The story is about Yuuri Toyomura, a 24 years old single parent and his 5 years old daughter Koyuki. Yuuri spends his day working as a manager of an ice skating rink in Detroit, where he works for Celestino Cialdini, Satsuki Muramoto and OCs. The thing is, Yuuri and Koyuki have been living in the ice rink for months now, and no one there knows about it. 

One of the things he loves to do is to skate at night for his daughter. Unfortunately, he was not only seen but recorded by Phichit Chulanont, who forgot his phone charging in the rink and unlocks the rinks doors by lockpicking them. Yuuri only knows about it weeks later, when Yuri Plisetsky suddenly shows up at the rink and calls Yuuri 'Katsudon'. Cialdini questions his presence, and Plisetsky revels that Yuuri Toyomura is actually Yuuri Katsuki, ex-4-times Junior Grand Prix Final and Worlds Winner. 

The thing is, Yuuri Katsuki was involved in a scandal 5 and half years ago, when a RSF Official accused him to have raped a child at the Grand Prix Final in Saint Petersburg, Russia. But in true, Plisetsky reveals that Katsuki had a forced presentation as an Omega there and the Official raped him because his real target was himself. The Official made sure that even the Russian OPS was against Katsuki, but there was a shitty plot twist to his plan (in his words).

Katsuki was dating Viktor Nikiforov, an Alpha, at that time and when he was at the hospital, Nikiforov got too drunk after the medal ceremony, and decides to use his social networks to complain that his Omega boyfriend, Yuuri Katsuki, left him alone. Plisetsky reveals that Yakov didn't forward his message telling that Yuuri was raped by the Official and is on a shitty hospital bed, handcuffed and treated as a Criminal. Fortunately, because he did say Katsuki name, the russian OPP not only decided to investigate the truth and also learned that he was already pregnant. They couldn't charge the RSF Official since he used condoms after forcing a heat induced drink on him. Also, since Viktor revealed that Katsuki was an Omega, he couldn't participate as a Senior anymore, so the ISU took away his medals and records as a punishment for breaking the rule.

Yuuri asks what Yura is doing there and Plisetsky talks about the video on YouTube. That made Yuuri have a panic attack and Koyuki helped him. Plisetsky then reveals that he was presented as an Omega too, and because he didn't want to be away from his grandfather, he tolerated Yakov until recently, when Nikolai passed awa. Yura reveal everything that happened at the GPF to everybody present, including Viktor. About the rape, the false accusations, the bribery between the RSF Officer and the OPP, and between him and Yakov. Plisetsky also revealed that he tried to tell then before several times but no one believed him because he was a child and that he decided to have Cialdini as his new Coach because the Italian man certainly shows how much he respect his students.

Plisetsky actually wants to have Katsuki as his Coach, but there's the ISU rule about Omegas not being allowed to perform. Plisetsky tells them that he can if his parent is present in every event he's on and that the rule says so. That's when he reveals that because the hospital didn't want to let him see Katsuki, Nikolai made Katsuki signs official documents where he is Yuri Plisetsky foster mother. That shocks Yuuri, who didn't know anything about it. After they discuss, they decide de to keep with Cialdini as his Coach. Katsuki will try to choreograph for him. Later, Yuuri bites him in his collarbone and received one by him. Since Koyuki is still young, Yura has to scent her everyday until the bond is naturally made.

After showing some songs, Yura chooses for the short program On Love: Agape to represent his love for his grandpa, for the free program is History Maker to represent his love for figure skating and for his exhibition, Yuri on Ice (the music from the video) to represent his love for Yuuri and Koyuki, something he needs to learn. Luckily for then, Minako Okukawa also arrives Because of the video and accepts to help them. (Later, she and Celestino fall in love).

Yuri competes at Skate Canada and Rostelecom. In Canada, Georgi and Yakov meet Yuri, but he ignores them. Georgi sees Yuri talking with Yuuri and after trying to mess with they boy using JJ, he is shocked to be scolded by Katsuki and see Yakov turning pale when he realizes is him. Georgi decides to use it against Viktor, who almost punched him. After it, he becomes one of Yuri's sponsors since he lost after leaving Yakov and questions himself the 'Yuri' creditated on the choreographs. Yuuri see the New sponsor email and ignores it. 

In Rostelecom, Viktor competes too and when he offers Yuuri a commemorative photo, Yuuri smacks in his face and leave carrying Koyuki. Viktor realises who is it when Yuri call Yuuri Katsudon and tries to reach them to apologize. In Rostelecom, Koyuki gets very sick and Yuuri is very afraid because of his past. The only choice is to use Viktor sinceramente he's not only the Living Legend but also an Alpha. 

While Koyuki is examined, Yuuri starts to remember his past. When he begin to learn ballet with Minako-sensei, when he begin to learn figure skating, when bem saw Viktor for the first time, when he really saw him in a GPF evento, when they discovered they were soulmates, when they started dating and when they shared Yuuri's first and only heat. Then, the GPF in St. Petersburg, the rape, the way he was being made a bad person, the way his secret was out because of Viktor, the fact he became Omegaless even though he was pregnant anexo couldn't even breastfeed Koyuki, and the way others see him as a single parent.

Viktor tries to talk to him, but Yuuri asks him to shut up. He says he need to focus on their daughter, and that makes Viktor shocked because not only he did have a daughter but also because of his foolishness, he lost the chance to be with them. Yuuri gives him his phone and says he can call then when is night in Detroit. Yuuri reveals he doesn't want another heartbreak and tells him he hate the 'Living Legend' who killed his Vitya. Viktor tells him he's been seeking therapy to help to deal with depression, his drinking problems and the guilt, after he tried hard to look for him and couldn't find him in Japan or Russia. Yuuri then finalizes talking about Yura, and Viktor says he livre to be his foster father if someday Yuuri want him again.

At the Grand Prix Final in Barcelona, Yuri wins with Yuuri formally posing as his coach. Viktor is in second and JJ in third. When it's time for the press conference, he reveals he's proud of himself as an Omega. Deverão reporters tried to question him, but he says the ISU can't take away his winning since he did skate following the rules. He then reveals that Yuuri Katsuki is his foster mother and coach. He also says that Omegas should not need their mate or their Alpha parent to do what they like and that the ISU gender system is a failure. With this, the ISU tries to disqualify Yuri and the RSF declares that he doesn't represent Russian anymore. Yuri says he doesn't give a shit to a country who made a Omega victim of rape a rapist. Viktor agrees, saying he's very disappointed with his country, the RSF Official who raped his mate and made him a rapist. He also says he's retiring and moving to America to be with his mate Yuuri Nikiforov (yes, they married in Barcelona) and their pups, Yuri and Koyuki. Yuri reveals that he will be skating for America, since they already have citizenship there.

After it, Viktor take them to Japan, where Yuuri see his family. He and Viktor get married again there and at their honeymoon, Yuuri's Omega returns. Later they learned that a lot of Omega athletes who used to hidden their genre gave the Yuris support by revealing themselves. Yakov fights against ISU and RFS to keep Yuri as the GPF Winner. Two years later, ISU debuts a New Category for the Ice Skating competitions. A category for Omegas, which soon will exphand for other sports. 


	13. The Cat Returns x A Whisker Away.

Victor is a 16 years old boy with long silver hair who saves a cat (Georgi) from an accident. His father, the Cat King (Yakov), thinking that Victor is a girl, decides to give her in a festival a cat mask, saying that he could use it to run away from life.

Since Victor deals with depression because of his parents constant fighting and bullying at school, he accepts the mask and when he put it on his face, he turns in a white cat. That makes him feel free and uses it to get close to his crush, a 3rd year old boy (OC), just to see him making out with a girl and says to her that Victor is annoying. Victor decides to live as a cat and for his surprise, Cat King returns and announces that he is his son 'bride'. Victor says he can't be a bride since he's a boy, something that shock the rest of the cats there and one did confirm by checking his private parts, to his embarrassment. The King suddenly says it doesn't matter anymore because he will be a cat forever. 

Victor gets desperate when he couldn't take the mask off and then listen a sweet voice says to him to look for a golden flur kitten and says you need to find Yu-topia. The golden flur kitten (Yuri), takes him to a weird place one Victor sees a black cat statue in a blue suit and hat at the window. Yuri enters the place and calls for 'Katsudon'. To Victor's surprise, the black cat from the window begins to move. 'Katsudon' cumpriments Victor formally and says his name is 'Baron'.

Them, a black crow(Phichit) appears at the window above the door, saying he's ready for gossip. Baron asks Victor what's wrong and Victor tells him everything, then asking for his help. Baron says he will help Victor but before they can do anything, Victor ends being catnapped by a lot of cats by the Cat King and with the crow's help, Baron and the Kitten managed to enter the Kingdom of Cats, but managed to get separated. Baron disguise himself and managed to enter the wedding pre-banquet and dances with Victor, before grabbing him and run away. They end in a labyrinth and Victor accidentally breaks Baron's curse by calling for Yuri when he was fighting and Yuuri gives him two choices, where he will be Victor's mate as a cat or as a human. Both are happy endings.


	14. The King and The Skater.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's also a poll for a future fic using the ideas here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai).

Victor Nikiforov, 4-times GPF and Words Figure Skating Champion.

In Sochi, is told that Makkachin dies and he ends being in 6th-place. Phichit Chulanont convinces him in the banquet to watch a movie called the King and The Skater. Victor goes and when the movie begins, Victor is pushed inside the television and Phichit goes right behind him. 

Victor falls right on Yuri, an adventurer with a lot of secrets and after telling what happened, Yuuri reveals he know who Phichit really is. They go to a little town, where Yuuri hides his face in a dark hood and says that he will help Victor to travels back to his own world. He then talks about what's going on there.

Two Kindowns are at war after the new king of Hasetsu decided to have more lands to rule. One of then is the Kingdom of LeRoy, ruled by King JJ who even though is a narcissist, he loves his own people and don't want to bow to the Kingdom of Hasetsu actual king.

Hasetsu previous King, Toshiya Katsuki, died suddenly and his daughter or his son was supposed to be the new king but they were banned from the castle by the new King's magic. 

Victor learns that he can use magic too, and after being taught by Yuuri, he uses his ice magic to create an ice field and skates, performing Stammi Vicino for Yuuri, who is enchanted by its beauty. 

King JJ realizes that Yuuri is a Katsuki, late king Toshiya and orders that he shows him the Royal map to Hasetsu Royal Treasure, that he will use to fight against the new king. Yuri shows them his back, with seems to be empty, but Victor gasps, telling that he can see a map there.

King JJ asks Yuuri and Victor follow the map and find the Royal Treasure. With the treasure, they enter the Hasetsu Castle and finds the King, who end being Phichit at the throne. Phichit cries when he sees them and says he's tired of being a king. Yuuri announces he will be the king and that he needs to marry soon. Victor, who fell in love with Yuuri, realizes he must go back to his world now that Yuuri has the Royal Treasure. 

But to his surprise, the Royal Treasure is a pair of gold rings, and Yuuri uses them to ask his hand in marriage. Victor accepts and keeps skating, but now only for Yuuri.


	15. Psycho-Pass AU

~ This AU nas two endings.

~ Mari Katsuki is a young, smart and beautiful detective (Like Akane). Victor is Kogami and Homura (later), Minako is Ginoza (leader first), Phichit is Karamori, Chris is Kunizuka, Seung-gil is Kagari, Celestino is Masaoka, Lilia is Kasei (Chief of the Bureau), OC is Sasayama), Yuri is Shimotsuki, Georgi is Togane, Otabek is Hinakawa, Josef is Saiga, OC is Aoyanagi, Hikaru is Shisui, Minami is Shindo, JJ is Kei, Michele is Kisaragi, Guang-Hong is Irie, Leo is Todoroki, Mila is Hanashiro, Isabela is Stronskaya, Satsuki is Komiya, Takeshi is Choe Gu-sung, Yuuko is Oryo, Yuuto is Senguji, Sara is Kamui, Ocs are other Congressman's in the holo game of Roundrobin. Kanako is Azuzawa, Emil is Obata, Cao Bin is Enomiya, OC’s are Aschenbach and Shindo’s Father.

~ Minako was married to Celestino before he became an Enforcer.

~ Yuuri is Makishima and is not affected by the Sybil’s System Crime Coefficient.

~ Most of his crimes are influencing people online using the codename 3R0S. 

~ Before, they deal with other criminals like in the anime, but with seasons two and three first before dealing properly with 3R0S.. 

~ Victor falls in love with Mari but keeps being seduced by 3R0S. Phichit accidentally discovers that there's something wrong with Mari's files. 

~ Yuuri and Mari are actually the same person and reveal the truth to Victor. Mari is Yuuri's other personality created after he saw his parents and sister (the real Mari) die when he was a kid. Nobody realizes that Mari is a woman in male body because she uses formal feminine clothes but hates make-up and is always with her hair tied, and Yuuri’s body is similar. Yuuri uses masculine cloches, make-up and hair down.

~ As 3R0S, Yuuri found out about his family killers and dealt with them. And in the end, he asks Victor to choose between him or his Sense of justice. That’s the reason for two endings.


	16. Great Pretender AU

~ The GP plot is actually a movie script.

~ Both Yuuri and Victor are actors. Yuuri is Makoto and Victor is Lawrent.

~ Each case is a chapter and a movie. 

~ Shows some behind the scenes where the relationship between Victor and Yuuri changes from enemies to friends to lovers.

~ Probably it would be cool to make some parts a non-scripted acting between Victor and Yuuri, but mostly Yuuri.


	17. Barakamon AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a chance that I write this in the future.

~ Victor is a famous writer (books: The Lilac Fairy, Stay Close to Me, etc.) And has writer's block after his latest book received harsh critics when another book from his rival Yuri (Kanzaki - books: Welcome to the Madness and Yuri on Darkness), is well received.

~ His parents (another famous writer - Yakov, and an ex-prima from the Bolshoi - Lilia), decides to send him to a village called Hasetsu for a year, where an old friend of his mother, Minako, lives.

~ Victor learns to live in a different way from when he lived before and begins to be friends with everybody, including a shy and cute boy named Yuuri Katsuki (who he is constantly shipped by Yuuko (like Tamako does with Handa and Hiroshi.)

~ Mix with some events from YOI too, and Victor writes three new books. In Regards of Love: Agape (inspired by Hasetsu), In Regards of Love: Eros (Drunk Yuuri) and Yuri on Ice (Yuuri).

~ Yuuri is a dancer and a skater, but he doesn't go pro because of the lack of money. In Yuri on Ice, there are some pictures of him skating, a week before the book's release, a video keeps appearing on internacional TV and online about someone skating the música called Yuri on Ice and someone talking about the book. 

~ Lilia visits and approves her son's relationship with Yuuri. Yakov doesn’t initially.

~ In the end, Victor decides to stay in Hasetsu, together with Yuuri, who decides to teach dance and skating.

~ Kawafuji is Georgi, Naru is Axel, Hina is Lutz, Kentaro is Loop (nicknames given by Yuuko and Takeshi), Miwa is Takeshi, Akihiro is Yuuto, Toshiya is the village chief, OC is Axel’s grandfather, Morooka is Sakamoto, OC is Takeshi’s father,

~ Mijikamon stuff should be used as a Nextel chapter preview.


	18. Spy × Family AU

\- Viktor Nikiforov is a spy who has extraordinary combat, memory, and information processing capabilities. He uses various faces and names for each mission, though he is generally known by his code name, "Baba Yaga." To be able to execute his current mission, he is required to have a child enrolled in a prestigious school where one of the admission qualifications is that "both parents are present," hence he creates a fake family by adopting little Yuri and marrying a trans woman called Yuuri Katsuki. He is skilled in cooking and cleaning. Formerly a war orphan, he became a spy in order to create a "world where children do not cry."

\- Seen as a female employee at the Detroit City Hall, Yuuri Nikiforova is actually a man and a skilled assassin nicknamed "Satsuki." Yuuri's maiden name before marrying Victor is Katsuki. She is 27 years old. Without knowing who Victor really is, and believing that Yuri is Victor's actual son from a previous marriage, she agrees to a fake marriage so she will not appear suspicious. She has a older sister named Mari, who is a civil servant and is a bit too attached to her.

\- As a young boy who can read the thoughts of other people, Yuri Nikiforov is the only one who knows the overall situation of his family. She seems 4 or 5 years old, but she claims to be 6 so Victor will adopt him. Originally an experimental human test subject dubbed "Subject 007", he escaped because he was disgusted with a life where he could not behave like a child. Due to his ability, Yuri is not good with crowds. In addition, because he has not received a proper education, he is not good with studying but makes up for it by reading other peoples' minds for answers, though it appears that he can't use his ability during a new moon. He likes spy anime and thinks anything involving "secrets" and "missions" are exciting.

\- The family's dog, Makkachin was originally Project Rostelecom's canine test subject named "Subject 8". She has the ability to look into the future which was known and utilized only by Yuri through her telepathy. She met Yuri and the Nikiforov family when she was used in a terrorist's bomb attack and then was adopted into the Nikiforov. He was named after Yuri's favorite cartoon character, a spy nicknamed Makka.

\- JJ Leroy is cheeky classmate of Yuri whose father is a someone with overwhelming authority, but that doesn't stop him from being a hard worker so his father would approve him. He appears as a tsundere who likes to bully Yuri, not realizing that he has a crush on him. He has a dog named Julius and two minions, Isabela and Leo.

\- Otabek is Yuri's best friend at school. His father is a major military manufacturer.

\- Mari Katsuki is Yuuri's 20 years old younger sister. Ostensibly a functionary at the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, this is just cover for her real position as a lieutenant of the State Security Service - where she is tasked with hunting down "Baba Yaga". She is attached a bit too much to her brother, opposing Yuuri and Victor's marriage whilst not knowing who the latter really is.


	19. Horimiya AU

Victoria Nikiforov is a bright and popular high school (trans) girl, contrasting with her classmate, the gloomy and apparently nerdy glasses-wearing boy Yuuri Katsuki. Outside of school, She becames Victor is a homebody who dresses down and takes care of the household and her younger brother (OC). She tries to keep this a secret from her classmates. One day when her brother returned home with a nosebleed, he was helped by someone sporting multiple earrings and tattoos as well as a punk-styled appearance. The person recognizes her and reveals himself to be Yuuri Katsuki. The two agree to keep their real personas a secret from their schoolmates, but start relating to each other as friends and later as a couple.


	20. The Irregular at Magic High School AU

The story follows Viktor Nikiforov, a bodyguard to another man called Yuuri Nikiforov who is also a candidate to succeed the leadership of the Katsuki clan, one of the Ten Master Clans that govern Japan's magicians. They enroll into First International High School which segregates its students based on their magical abilities. Yuuri is enrolled as a first course student and is viewed as one of the best students, while Viktor is in the second course and considered to be magically inept. However, Viktor's technical knowledge, combat abilities, and unique magic techniques cause people to view him as an irregular to the school's standardized rankings


	21. Boogiepop AU

When a female student is abducte and on the verge of being raped, Boogiepop rushes onto the scene just in time to save the day. But Boogiepop's alter-ego, the misterious transfered high school student Victor Nikiforov, finds himself in the middle of a crime wave with ties going back to the previous owner of the Boogiepop mantle, who works as the school nurse and seems to have even more more secrets hiding. 


	22. Sword Art Online AU

In 2022, a virtual reality massively multiplayer online role-playing game (VRMMORPG) called _Sword Art Online_ ( _SAO_ ) is released. With the NerveGear, a helmet that stimulates the user's five senses via their brain, players can experience and control their in-game characters with their minds. Both the game and the NerveGear were created by Okukawa Minako.

On November 6, 10,000 players log into _SAO_ 's mainframe cyberspace for the first time, only to discover that they are unable to log out. Kayaba appears and tells the players that they must beat all 100 floors of Aincrad, a steel castle which is the setting of _SAO_ , if they wish to be free. He also states that those who suffer in-game deaths or forcibly remove the NerveGear out-of-game will suffer real-life deaths.

One of the players, named Yuuri {Lily] Katsuki, is one of 1,000 testers in the game's previous closed beta. With the advantage of previous VR gaming experience and a drive to protect other beta testers from discrimination, she isolates himself from the greater groups and plays the game alone, bearing the mantle of "beater", a portmanteau of "beta tester" and "cheater". As the players progress through the game Lily eventually befriends a young boy named [Victor], forming a relationship with and later marrying him in-game. After the duo discover the identity of Okukawa's secret ID, who was playing as the leader of the guild Victor joined in, they confront and destroy him, freeing themselves and the other players from the game.

This AU is a mix with both SAO and the Progressive stories together, and in Victor's POV.


	23. Assassin's creed AU

Well, I haven't planned much for this AU, just that Victor is an Assassin whose memories are experienced by an in-game character in the modern-day period through the use of a device called the Animus; Yuuri is a inteligent man who he rescues in a mission in-game and becomes his side-kick. Eventually, he falls in love with Yuuri, not realizing he exists in RL too and is one of the people who wants to find pieces if Eden through the memories only acessable by Victor.


	24. Natsume Yuujinchou x xxxHOLiC AU

Every since he was a kid, Victor Nikiforov can see weird creatures that most humans can't. Now as an adult, he is a famous actor and is invited to be in his best-friend Chris best man. Arriving in Japan, he listens his best friend telling that his fiancee Pguchit is actually exorcizing a haunted house nearby, which he does with Yuuri using... Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards on a duel? Also Yuuri is a lazy, nerd witch (even worse than Yuuko) and after an incident with the Book of Friends, he makes Victor his slave (There's a scene he even asks Victor to recites Ulimited Blade Works chant just for him to record it.) 


End file.
